The Demon and his Princess
by KawaiiPockyEater
Summary: Princess Kiki is the younger sister of Emperor Wang Yao, who is about to married off, then out of the blue, a handsome man enters her life, sweeping her off of her feet. But what will she do when she finds out he is not as he seems? Fem!Japanx?
1. Otsuki

Princess Kiki shivered slightly in her twelve-layer robes as she looked up at the full moon through the sliding screen over the open window in her bedchamber. She smiled slightly as she remembered a conversation she had with her older brother, what seems like a long time ago.

_It was a calm, clear autumn night; a younger Kiki and an older male figure were sitting on top of the steps leading to the castle they lived in. They were looking up at the moon when the older man said in a happy, yet serene voice, "What a beautiful moon!" He pointed upwards. "Hey Kiki, look, the rabbits are on the moon making medicine!" Kiki looked up and shook her head. "Iie, they're making motchi!"_

She rested her head in her hands and smiled sadly. She hadn't seen her older brother in so long, she had nearly forgotten him after all this time. After a while she started to drift off, and the last thing she saw was a strange shape lurking in the garden.


	2. Bakire

Sadiq was lurking nearby a castle, hoping to devour the soul of someone, anyone really. It had been so long since he had tasted one, and he was starting to get cranky with cravings. He was also getting very impatient from waiting for so long; his apprentice Heracles was late from scouting the area. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, the fool probably got distracted by another damn cat. He was always doing that, if he didn't suddenly stop for a nap or find another attractive woman to spend some time with.

He decided to just go on without him and lurked closer to the castle grounds, making sure to stay blended in with the shadows of the night. As he crept closer, he noticed there was an open window on the second floor, and decided to investigate. He knew that just waltzing up there was a bad idea, so he backtracked and crept up a tree and peeked through the branches at the window.

He could see the figure of a young girl looking out. By the looks of it, she was perhaps sixteen or so, he couldn't be too sure without getting closer. He thought he should try snacking on her soul, when he stopped to notice her appearance. She had very long raven black hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and her skin was a beautiful alabaster. _'You don't see pale skin like that anymore…' _he noted. He could see she was falling asleep, so he took that chance to get just a little closer to see her better; demon eyes only see so far after all.

He waited until he was sure she was asleep for him to creep up to her. Even up close she was stunning; her lashes were long and feathery, a slight blush, even in her sleep added a lovely contrast to her pale skin. He picked her up gently and carefully carried her over to her futon.

Sadiq carefully brushed a few strands of hair from her face and gently laid her down in her futon and covered her delicately. Behind him, he could head a light, yet somehow discomforting chuckle.

"How sweet, the sadistic Sadiq, doting on a mortal girl." The voice said. Sadiq ground his teeth in more than slight annoyance. "Says you Mr. Sleeps-with-any-woman." The voice chuckled again. "Ah yes, but I do it because if feels good and because I can." He walked closer, shaking his wavy chestnut brown hair so that it laid the way he liked: messily. He looked over at the sleeping girls' form. "Well, she is also very attractive and very young too." Sadiq could hear something in his voice that he did not like one bit. He growled quietly and glared at his companion. "Heracles, if you lay a hand on her, I promise you, your death will be very painful."

Heracles looked at him blank-faced, but Sadiq could tell he was smirking. "Sounds like you want to make a claim on her." Sadiq could feel his cheeks growing hot. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What I do is none of your concern, since you're still an apprentice."

Heracles smirked. "Harsh words. But no matter, we shall see who the better demon is soon enough." And with that, Heracles left. Sadiq ground his teeth in anger and looked at the sleeping girl remorsefully. _'I'm so sorry for what you'll have to face…'_ he thought. And he then turned away from her and vanished into the night.


	3. Kazoku

Kiki woke up feeling groggy around sunrise the next morning, and realized she was not at the window, but in her futon, tucked in like her brother used to when she was little. She sat up in surprise as she heard a knock at the door. She cleared her throat and called out. "Hai?" She smiled when she saw it was her twin brother, Kiku, who at the moment, looked very stern on edge. "Nande? You're still in those robes? You do know that you have many people to see today right?" He walked in and looked through her assortment of kimono, looking for something she could wear. She sighed and got up and hurried over to her makeup stand. "Hai hai… I know, gomen…" As she hurried and brushed out her hair, she couldn't help but think of what lay ahead.

Recently, her big brother has been having some trouble with the leaders of other countries, and his advisors thought it was best to marry her off to one of them to strengthen their political ties. At first he was against it, saying things like, "But she's still a child aru!", but he was running out of options, so she was to be married off to the suitor of her choosing. She sighed as she finished with her hair and went to put on the kimono her brother picked out for her. It was another twelve-layered one, with a different pattern and color with each layer. It was pretty, but she hated wearing them because it was so hot inside them.

When she was finished, she left her bedchamber and walked off to find someone to talk to, listening to the delicate swish her kimono made against the tatami mats. She later spotted her younger brother, Kim Soo down the hallway, but as soon as she turned to hide, he noticed her and ran over. "Kiki da-ze~!" He then wasted no time in hugging her from behind and managed to sneak in the usual grope. She blushed but didn't bother try to wrench him off like she usually would. "Nii-kun… please don't do that this early…" She sighed. "Aww, but you're breasts are so grope able!" He said happily, squeezing them to prove his point.

Kiki sighed and let him have his fun. "Alright, fine. Also, have you seen Yao-sama?" She asked, since he was Kim's favorite person to grope. He thought for a second. "Let me think… Oh! I saw him earlier in the garden! He was out there with some people… I think they were for you…" He tailed off, with tears in his eyes. Kiki felt a sudden wave of sadness and turned around to give him a tight hug. "No matter who I marry, no matter where I go, you'll always be my brother." She whispered to him. He nodded and sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Okay, just promise me that when you do get married, I can come and visit you!" She smiled and nodded. "Hai, I'll even let you grope me once in a while too." Kim beamed and squealed in delight.

"Thank you Kiki! Good luck!" With that, he groped her one last time and ran off. Kiki sighed and walked towards the garden. The walk was long, she was there in no time. She looked through an uncovered window to see her brother Yao and two other men there. She took a deep breathe, and walked out towards them.


	4. Yarışma

Sadiq was standing in the garden he was lurking in last night, listening to the shorter, asian man speaking before him. He could feel the muscle in his cheek twitching in anger. Largely in the part due to the fact that that damn bastard Heracles was standing next to him, yawning as usual. He could at least try to listen to the man in front of them; afterall, they were competing for the same soul. He mentaly shook his head and tried listening to the man speaking to them.

"Well... this is certainly an... interesting situation we're in." Wang Yao sighed. "So far, none of her other suitors have even met each other; it;s strange seeing two competing head to head... and to be honest, I'm not to sure about this." He eyed Sadiq and Heracles, relying on all the brotherly instincts he could summon. Something about these two didn't sit right with him. Sadiq thought quickly. "If it makes you feel better, I propose that we seek you out before we try any specific method, so we don't offend you or your family in any way." Heracles snickered next to him, making Sadiq want to send him flying over the roof, but that would blow his cover; so he just tried to ignore him.

Heracles spoke up. "I was thinking that we do something else." He snuck a glance at the other, with just a hint of red in his eyes. "We do this the old fashioned way, no holding back, all goes." He smirked lazily' making Yao shoot him a glare. Sadiq lost his temper. "Look, you lazy salak-" He looked out of the corner of his eye, and his words became stuck in his throat. He saw her walking towards them, wearing another twelve-layered kimono like the one she wore the previous night. She was gorgeous even in the daylight, he thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye though, he could see Heracles licking his lips, the sight made him sick to his stomach. The other demon shot him a sinister smile, and Sadiq could hear his thoughts. _"May the games begin dáskalos... let the best demon win!"_


	5. Kaigi

Kiki didn't notice the two men at first. What she did notice was her brother. To the rest of the kingdom, he was Grand Emperor Wang", but to her,he was just Yao-sama. Her heart warmed just at the sight of him, who happened to be running towards her like a puppy set loose. She squeed in suprise as his body came crashing into hers, and she struggled to keep from toppling over. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she held onto him tightly, with moisture pooling in her eyes,threatening to spill over.

Yap quickly regained his composure, and cleared his throat; yet still held his arm protectively around her small shoulders. "Mr. Sadiq, Mr. Heracles, this is my younger sister, Kiki aru." She peeked upwards at the two men standing before them. The first one reminded her of a lanky cat; his messy brown hair that has a strange double-curl standing at the top, and his sleepy eyes that were an emerald green color. The other man simply shocked her into silence. He was a little taller than Heracles, and looked a lot stronger. His hair was a warm, chestnut brown; and a slender white mask covered his eyes, giving him an air of mystery.

Her cheeks turned a light pink color, and she tried to hide that by bowing politely. She could hear the man Yao-sama called "Heracles" chuckle, making her face burn, but when she looked back up, she forgot everything else, and couldn't stop staring at Sadiq.


	6. Şartlar ve Koşullar

Sadiq was shocked, seeing her up close, it has a large effort to keep himself from grabbing her and running. But then he would release his claim on her, leaving Heracles free to do with her what he liked. So he just held his ground and tried to act as human as possible. The asian man, Yao, spoke up again, and Sadiq managed to stop staring at her to listen to him. "I wish I didn't have to send off my little sister to marry some strange foreigner, but it cannot be helped." He signed and pulled her into a tight hug, practically smothering her, her arms flailing. Yao pet her hair and spoke almost childishly, like as if he was a small child, instead of the Emperor of a huge empire. Heracles chuckled at the sight, making Sadiq clench a hand into a fist. '_Lay low... don't hit the little bastard in front of the humans...'_ he thought, trying to keep his temper. Yao pouted. "All these meanies trying to take my wittle sister aru! Makes me mad! They don't even know us, and I bet they just want her for her pretty face. Well she's more than a pretty face, shes a smart and amazing little princess aru!" Kiki blushed at the unexpected praise.

Yao sighed and let Kiki go, who in turn gasped for air. Sadiq cracked a smile. "If you don't mind my asking, who exactly is asking to marry her?" Yao huffed. "All sorts of people; there's a man from a country north of us, Russia, I think. There's a king, a prince, and a noble man from Europe, and theres another man, who I have no information on, He's a complete mystery." Yao held onto Kiki tighter, as if to keep them from taking her from him. Heracles scoffed, "Well, Sadiq and I are here now, so who cares about them. After all, what can they do for you way over there?" Sadiq tried another, gentler, approach. "What he mean is, what can they offer you and your empire from so far away?" Yao nodded, "Well, since it would take them weeks, if not monthes to get here, for now I shall accept you two as possible suitors." He smiled down at his sister. "Remember to stop and look at the moon every so often." He smiles and with Kiki, left the garden, leaving the demons to think about their strategies.


	7. Shikō

It was later that same evening, and Kiki was eating dinner with the rest of her family, too absorbed to hear the normal chaos around her. Her younger sister, Mei was seated next to her, chatting happily about her flower garden; Kim was running around the room, bowl of kimchee in hand, screaming and laughing about who knows what. Her older siblings, Lien and Kasem were chatting about elephants; and her baby brother, Li, was tugging on her sleeve silently, all the while, Yao was chasing down Kim, screaming, "Sit down and eat aru!" Kiki sighed and sat Li in her lap and silently fed him some rice, all the while thinking about Heracles and Sadiq.

Li kept staring at his older sister and finaly after a while, he stood up and reached for her face. She looked down at him and smiled. "I'm fine Li-kun. Just thinking." He tugged her hair gently and smiled a bit. She hugged him and set him down again, and left the room. She shook her head and smiled, knowing her family wouldn't notice she was gone untill later, but she planned on being back by then. She headed down the hall and soon reached the garden. Kiki slipped through the sliding doors and shut them as quietly as she could.

As she walked through the garden, she could think in peace. She didn't know what to think about them. Of course they were both handsom, and both looked strong. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even see the person she bumped into. "Ah, gomen-" she looked up to see who she bumped into, and was suprised to see it was Heracles.


	8. Βραδινά λουλούδι

Heracles was lost in thought gaving at the moon when he felt a small nudge from behind. He thought to ignore it when a small, delicate voice followed it. "Ah, gomen-!"  
>He turned and looked down to see the young girl Sadiq had claimed. <em>'Well well well,...' <em>He thought; _'What do we have here?'_ Heracles smiled and bowed his head. "What an honor, Princess. I'm happy you came to visit me." The poor girl quickly bowed to him, but not before his keen eyes spotted the faintest blush upon her cheeks. The sight made him chuckle to himself, _'This will be easier than I thought.'_

"S-Sumimasen!", the girl blurted. "I didn't see you there, am I bothering you?" Heracles looked at the petite maiden and stooped over so he could look at her face. "Bothering me? I'm actually happy you came. I was _juuust_ thinking that I'd like to get to know you better." He smiled pleasantly.  
>"You were?", "Of course, your name is Kiki, correct?" he asked. "Yes, most people call me by my brothers name, but I don't mind." She stated, looking up at Heracles, whom chuckled. "Such fools, to mistake such a beautiful maidens name for her brothers." Kiki blushed, much to the demons amusement as he looked her over, taking mental notes.<p>

_'Alabaster skin... so lovely, even in the moonlight,'_ he noted, looking over her figure. _'Delicate figure, with a perfect bosom, and delicious hips...' _Then he noticed her eyes, sparkling in the night like stars. Heracles thought that his heart _might_ have skipped a beat.  
><em>'Well, the eyes ARE the window to the soul, as they say.' <em>He thought to himself.  
><em>'I think I shall relish this hunt, indeed.' <em>A faint tug at his intuition reminded him that his mentors' eyes gazed upon him somewhere nearby. Heracles smirked, _'Let the games begin.'_


End file.
